kisekifandomcom-20200213-history
The Legend of Heroes: Trails in the Sky The 3rd
Eiyuu Densetsu: Sora no Kiseki The 3rd '(英雄伝説 空の軌跡 The 3rd) is the third instalment in the Kiseki series and the third instalment of the Liberl trilogy. ''Sora no Kiseki The 3rd ''was originally released for Windows on 28 June 2007. The game was subsequently localised for Korea, China and Hong Kong on 21 September 2007, 8 July 2008 and 26 August 2008, respectively. In the meanwhile, Nihon Falcom had started the process of porting the Kiseki games to PlayStation Portable, with ''Sora no Kiseki The 3rd ''following on 24 July 2008. A high-definition remaster for PlayStation 3 was released on 27 June 2013. On 11 March 2016, XSEED Games celebrated the five year anniversary of the Trails series with the announcement that they will bring ''Trails in the Sky the 3rd ''for PC to the West in 2017. Synposis Prologue - Gralsritter Kevin Graham infiltrates the Reinford-made Lusitania on which a party of Conrad Co. Ltd. is held. Making use of anonymity of its masked ball, Kevin sneaks out of the room and investigates the suite of Conrad's owner. He retrieves the artifact he was been looking for: the forbidden artifact Fool's Locket (愚者のロケット), which allows its wearer to tell every lie convincingly. Obtaining the locket triggers the alarm on board the ship. Kevin works his way back through groups of black-clad men and confronts Herman Conrad, who scarily points his gun at Kevin. Before he is able to pull the trigger, Kevin takes him out. As he gets approached from behind by North Ambria's Northern Jaegers, Kevin jumps out of the windows onto his aircraft Merkabah while holding Conrad still over his shoulder. Onboard, Kevin reports back to his superior Ein Selnate that he has successfully retrieved the Fool's Locket and reports traces of Ouroboros during his investigation. Ein immediately requests Kevin's presence in Liberl for an investigation in the area below the Grancel Cathedral. Before breaking the connection, Ein let Kevin know that someone new would be tagging along with him. Having decided to park his Merkabah in Arteria, he takes the international Gretna Airliner to Liberl and meets Dorothy, her typical antics included, on board of the ship toward Grancel. Upon arrival, Dorothy takes off with Nial and Cid escorts Kevin toward the Grancel Cathedral, where the archbishop and Erika Russell greet him. Erika continues to escort them further down below until they hit an ostensibly point of no return. Kevin bestows upon the two the power to perceive the door, and they enter the chamber known as the Singularity of the Origin, serving as a controller and spread of the power of artifacts. Ries Argent intervenes and after approving Tita Russell's cuteness on the photograph Erika shows, the rubble they found reveals the artifact: the Recluse Cube. Once outside, night has fallen. Ries makes it clear to Kevin that she is here to support Kevin and she has changed over the past five years, when Kevin first rejected her offer to assist him. Ries' growling stomach breaks the tension and they go do grocery shopping together. However, they notice someone is spying on them. They follow the spy and run into Gilbert Stein in Grancel's harbour. He quickly changes into his enhanced jaeger armour, but Ries quickly disarms him. Behind Gilbert, a Ouroboros-made archaism appears from within the water and they engage in a battle. After a swift defeat, the Recluse Cube starts glowing and Schwarzwitter appears, declaring the start of the Stigma's trials. Kevin and Ries awake in a mysterious area known as the Garden of Recluse (隠者の庭園, ''inja no teien). Chapter 1 - Phantasma The Garden of Recluse, seemingly to float mid-space, hosts a number of peculiar areas: enormous book shelves included banned books in the south, a resting area with a waterfall coming from a floating area in the southwest, a glowing azure tree capable of exchanging recipes in the southeast and an enormous tombstone in the very centre. Upon closer inspection, Kevin and Ries read "The Garden of Recluse" written on it. Puzzled, Kevin grabs the Recluse Cube which activates the tombstone and objects in the other areas of the Garden. A mysterious, disembodied voice speaks to them in an archaic way and guides them to a warp point in the northern part of the Garden. Through spatial transportation, Kevin and Ries are teleport to the Circular Corridor (翡翠回廊, kawasemi kairou), also known as the Corridor of Jade. Chapter 2 - The Royal City from Another World This is where omgfloofy suffered during Nightmare Mode. Chapter 3 - Golden Road, Silvery Road Deathsluggers® Chapter 4 - The Sorrowful Stigma Hurts, doesn't it? Chapter 5 - The Labyrinth of Brilliant and Shadowgraph Yes, that's Falcom's romanisation. Chapter 6 - Trial of the Guardian If you do 3 trials now, you get another one for free! Chapter 7 - Faraway Flames No jokes about this chapter. Finale - The Place Where We'll Arrive, Someday Tissues, man. Hand me the tissues. List of episodes Moon Doors The '''Moon Doors (月の扉, tsuki no tobira) are longer side stories. Moon Door 1: The Orbal Gear development project * Location: The Jade Corridor * Requirement(s): Tita * Reward: Long Barrel, 3000 mira * Note(s): Before the episode, Tita will have to fight an enemy. The episode consists of two segments. Moon Door 2: The Client * Location: Bracer Grancel Branch * Requirement(s): Scherazard * Reward: 天眼, 4000 mira * Note(s): Moon Door 3: Wings Swooping Down * Location: The Silver Road * Requirement(s): Klose * Reward: 隼眼, 6000 mira * Note(s): Moon Door 4: Morning of Departure * Location: Saint-Croix Forest * Requirement(s): Estelle and Joshua * Reward: 記憶, 8000 mira * Note(s): Moon Door 5: Stone of Luck * Location: Old School Building * Requirement(s): Luck Quartz * Reward: Luck Stone, 12000 mira * Note(s): Star Doors The Star Doors (星の扉, hoshi no tobira) are shorter side stories. Star Door 1: Julia's Day Off * Location: Grancel Castle * Requirement(s): Julia and Mueller * Reward: 耀脈, 3000 mira * Note(s): Star Door 2: Salt Paling * Location: Grancel Cathedral * Requirement(s): Won more than 100 fights * Reward: 石化の刃, 3500 mira * Note(s): Star Door 3: Celebratory Night * Location: Grancel Castle's Garden * Requirement(s): Joshua and Klose * Reward: 雅定食《ご満悦》, 3500 mira * Note(s): Star Door 4: The Journey's End * Location: Golden Road * Requirement(s): Zin * Reward: 陰陽, 4000 mira * Note(s): Star Door 5: Way of the Sword * Location: Balstar Channel * Requirement(s): Anelace * Reward: Sharp sword「迅羽」, 5000 mira * Note(s): The Sharp sword「迅羽」will be rewarded upon winning the fight. Star Door 6: Heavy Blade Crash Course * Location: Grimsel Fortress * Requirement(s): Registered more than 20 recipes * Reward: Super Gladiator Headband (超・闘魂ハチマキ), 100 mira * Note(s): Star Door: 7 Epstein Foundation * Location: The Brilliant Labyrinth * Requirement(s): none * Reward: 機功２, 7000 mira * Note(s): Before the episode, there is a fight. Anti-petrification equipment required, anti-faint and anti-confusion equipment recommend. Star Door 8: Triumphant Return to the Imperial Capital * Location: The Brilliant Labyrinth * Requirement(s): Olivier, Mueller * Reward: 神眼, 7000 mira * Note(s): Star Door 9: Paternal Love a little too early * Location: Jenis Royal Academy, girls dormitory * Requirement(s): 50.000 mira * Reward: 流血ミートボール, 10.0000 mira * Note(s): Star Door 10: The Gordias-grade Experiment Plans * Location: Seaside Laboratory, 2F * Requirement(s): Renne * Reward: 10.0000 mira * Note(s): Before the episode, there is a fight. Anti-petrification equipment required, anti-poison equipment recommend. Pater Mater is required upon return. Star Door 11: Research report on Phantom Thief B * Location: Seaside Laboratory, 1F * Requirement(s): none * Reward: 怪盗のマント, 10.0000 mira * Note(s): Before the episode, there is a fight. Star Door 12: Request investigation, acknowledged * Location: Leiston Fortress, headquarters * Requirement(s): Richard * Reward: 諜報, 10.0000 mira * Note(s): Star Door 13: Report regarding the Attack on the Imperial Bracer Branches * Location: The Black Ark * Requirement(s): Have won 400 battles * Reward: ヤクトアーマー, 10.0000 mira * Note(s): Star Door 14: The Phantom Blaze Plan * Location: The Black Ark, Sanctuary * Requirement(s): Have read all prior Doors * Reward: 熾煌の冠, 30.0000 mira * Note(s): Star Door 15: The Girl of Paradise * Location: Gehenna, Depths * Requirement(s): Renne * Reward: 虚無 * Note(s): Sun Doors The Sun Doors (太陽の扉, taiyou no tobira) consist of minigames. Sun Door 1: Wildcat Capua Delivery Service * Location: The Jade Corridor * Requirement(s): Josette * Reward: 探知, 3000 mira, learn Wildcat * Note(s): Shooting minigame. Sun Door 2: The Legend of Exploding Angler * Location: Fishermen Guild * Requirement(s): Estelle * Reward: 魚介セット, 5.000 mira (Chapter 1); 馳走《百花繚乱》, 5.000 mira (Chapter 2); The Angler's Crest, 5.000 mira (Final Chapter). * Note(s): Sun Door 3: Martial Arts Tournament * Location: Grand Arena * Requirement(s): Zane (Normal); * Reward: 身の理, 5000 mira (Normal); 霊の理, 10.000 mira (Hard); 魂の理, 20.000 mira (Nightmare) * Note(s): If you clear win with Anelace in your party, her Sharp Sword 迅羽 will be upgraded. Sun Door 4: The Casino ~Gambler Jack~ * Location: The Shadowgraph Labyrinth * Requirement(s): 運命のカード * Reward: 火竜トムヤムクン, 5.000 mira (Gambler Jack); Mirage Ring+, 10.000 mira (Gambler Jack 2) * Note(s): Sun Door 5: Kiseki de Pon * Location: The Black Ark, First Floor Front * Requirement(s): All Level 5 Quartzes * Reward: 偽セプチウム弾 (Easy); 闇汁《混沌》(Normal); 神速 (Hard); 刻耀珠 (Nightmare) * Note(s): The Nightmare difficulty is only available on PSP. Hidden/Prototype Doors Chinese hackers claimSource: http://bbs.tgbus.com/forum.php?mod=viewthread&tid=2543052 to found traces that at one point in time, Sora no Kiseki The 3rd had at least five more episodes planned. While these episodes can only be accessed through hacks, the visuals can be accessed through data mining. * Hidden Door 1: Klose's Graduation * Hidden Door 2: Alcohol Allure * Hidden Door 3: The Rising Star of the Hundred Day War * Hidden Door 4: Betrayal of the Stigma * Hidden Door 5: The Real Legion Technical information The 3rd ''is built directly on top of the structure of ''Sora no Kiseki SC, with many traces of said game left in the game's files. The directory file of the script, ED6_DT21.dir, reveals a number of files prior to the actual script. Export tools such as Falcom Data Archive Tool do not export a number of these (i.e. DEBUG_D ._SN, T0001_5 ._SN, T0001_S''x''._SN, R0302_1 ._SN, T0500_1 ._SN, R0201_1 ._SN, T0510_1 ._SN) and export a number of files that contain information regarding the debug mode of The 3rd: * T0001_2 ._SN: allows its users to combine combatants and area to fight in. * T0001_3 ._SN: contains menus which grants access to the game's locations. * T0001_4 ._SN: contains menus for chapters and noteworthy fights during these chapters. * T0001_5 ._SN: contains menus for the list of episdes. Note: there are five unused entries, possible referring to the hidden/prototype doors. Unused script The script file C5416 ._SN features dialogues in the Celestial Globe, as seen in Star Door 14. Apart from the dialogue that appears in the final version of the game, there is also another, presumable older version of the scene. Anguis: Hmph, you had us waiting... Anguis: What a pain... Anguis: Is that the Ring...? Anguis: You safely recovered it... Campanella: We shouldn't forget that its retrieval came at a price... ...Everyone, silence. The Grandmaster has come... Legion No. 0, Campanella the Fool. ...I have returned. '' ''Grandmaster: Please, raise your head. And, Campanella... ...Did the world unfold as I had foreseen? Campanella (Lucciola lives): Yes... As You had predicted, the Ring has been succesfully activated. but because of unforeseen circumstances that followed, Anguis No. 3 and Legion No. II have embarked 'outward', one after another. Also, the whereabouts of No. VI and No. XV are currently unknown. Campanella (Lucciola died): Yes... As You had predicted, the Ring has been succesfully activated. but because of unforeseen circumstances that followed, Anguis No. 3 and Legion No. II have embarked 'outward', one after another. Also, the whereabouts of No. XV is currently unknown. And unfortunately... '' One wasn't able to overcome the trial given to her. ''Campanella: Though, do not blame Yourself. The sacrifices that were made led us to grasp victory in the end. ...Please, accept this. Only when the Ring is returned to You, the Gospel Plan is accomplished. '' Grandmaster: Aureole, the Shining Ring... It is back in my hands at long last. The bell in the West has rung, The first treasure 's duty is over. Now, it is time to end the "Gospel Plan"... And announce the start of the next... "Orpheus". Noteworthy differences with the final version include: * Campanella's emphasis on the word 'outward' suggests a link between the life after death (whatever that may be) and Divergent Laws, which literally translates as "the outside reason". Tying in with the theme in the series, these laws and the weapons forged through them could possibly refer to weapons crafted in the afterlife/underworld and are therefore referred to as demonic weapons. * The dialogue is branched: one branch has Campanella reporting the whereabouts of Legion No. VI and No. XV as "unknown"; a second one has Campanella reporting the whereabouts of Legion No. XV unknown and the other one -- Legion No. VI -- unable to complete the 'trial'. * The Grandmaster express her gratitude toward Campanella for "at long last, bringing back the Aureole", which suggests that at one point in time the Grandmaster was in the possession of at least the Sept-Terrion of Space. * The Grandmaster concludes the Gospel Plan and declares the start of the next plan, "Orpheus". This means that during early development of ''The 3rd, the Phantasmal Blaze plan did not exist yet. This corresponds with Falcom's initial wish to shift the focus of the series to Erebonia after Liberl. The script file C5401 ._SN contains dialogue that does not appear in the final version of the game. It features a dialogue between Georg Weissmann, Campanella and Loewe prior to their arrival on the Liber Ark. Campanella: Yo, Loewe. Weissmann: Have you had plenty of rest? Loewe: Yeah. So, what's the situation? Weissmann: Heh heh.. It exceeded my expectations. Bringing about the Aureole was enough to have the kingdom plunder into blind panic. Campanella: At the same time, we had a great number of archaisms touch down. The Royal Army shouldn't be able to move properly for a while. That includes, of course, that meddlesome little Cassius Bright... Loewe: So we're doing okay. ...What about Joshua? Weissmann: The cruiser he boarded is still landed on Valleria Lake. Even if it were to move again, we can ignore it regardless. Campanella: Heehee... They'd be too late anyway. Anyhow, that Blood and Iron Chancellor seems to have taken a great interest in this little incident. Loewe: Hmph... It's not his business. He knew about the plan, you lot just let him in on it, right? Campanella: Ahaha, how about we talk about something else? Weissmann: Well, the many actors of this play and its stage are ready. ...By the way, Loewe. To be honest, our arrival here came with one but major problem. Loewe: Oh...? Campanella:The Guard System of the floating city... That thing has been active all this time. We need to disable or nullify it in order to be able to land. Weissmann: We could try it with the colossal Glorious' concentrated fire system... But our best shot is beam of the Reverie Dragion that was developed specially for you. Loewe: I see... That's why you summoned me. Campanella: Can you do it somehow? Loewe: The Grandmaster entrusted me this sword... ...It's said to cut anything from this world. Campanella: Hehe, ooh right! That sword's also forged through Divergent Laws. Weissmann: Your Dragion is prepared for takeoff on the deck of this ship. Now, steer that black beast toward the opening of the legendary door! Other changes that did not make it into the final game include: Unused portraits * Apart from Lechter, Leo and Lucy, there was originally a fourth senior of Kloe Rinz named Rigel. * Among the portrait files is concept artwork for Estelle Bright's friends, Tio and Elissa when they were still 11 years old, and Joshua Bright's older sister, Karin Astray. * For Phyllis, who runs the inn at the Le Locle training ground, there are three finished portraits that remain unused in the final version of the game. Tio (Unused portrait The 3rd).png Elissa (Unused portrait The 3rd).png Karin (Unused portrait The 3rd).png Phyllis normal (unused portrait in The 3rd).png Phyllis laughing (unused portrait in The 3rd).png Phyllis worried (unused portrait in The 3rd).png References Category:Games